Our Earth Bulletin
Our Earth Bulletin is a Lovian alternative newspaper. Our Earth Bulletin reports on environmental news, local news, and coverage related to health, family, sustainable living, spirituality, and alternative economy. It was founded and first published on February 20, 2013 by a cooperative in Clave Rock that includes Elk Punarbhava, Maya Gilmore, and Sandy Rockmore. On February 22nd, Villanova Inc.'s dominant Nova Times merged with the Bulletin, maintaining the Bulletin masthead. The new Our Earth Bulletin functions as a co-op in which Villanova Inc. holds 50% of the shares. Though originally only distributed in Sylvania and northern Oceana, the Bulletin is now distributed across the whole of Lovia. ---- Our brethren have taken the initiative ''' :April 25th, 2013 Recently in Brunant the great process of democracy took place and the people spoke in large numbers for a more left government. Although results are still being tallied and those elected taking there seats, Leftism has won big. It is expected that such neo-liberal parties such as the Free Liberal Party (FLP) will lose a major amount of seats, around 4, along with other center-right and conservative parties. The Far-right nationalistic Brunant Conservatives will lose near to all there four seats. The center also lost some power, as the Center Democrats lost, again, nearly all there seats and the Christian Democrats, losing another huge amount of seats. But party, after party, on the left there were gains. Starting near the center, the "Better Brunant" won there first seats as a center-left alternative party for social liberals. The center-left ecological Green Party, with links to the Green Party here, will see a huge gain in seats along with the leading party, Social Democrats, looking to either maintain or lose just one or two seats. The Labour Party's linked party in Brunant, the Socialist Party, broke out big with an expected coalition between them and other leftist parts. The SP is projected to win about 16 seats plus, almost doubling there totals. This election continued a wave of anti-austerity and the want for a equality and just society. '''An Open Letter to Justin Abrahams :March 8th, 2013 You've taken office for a long time now and there has been some inactivity in this position. There was a lag on the Census numbers being released, and some goals for growth, just not there. But the one major thing that has been apparent is the lack of concern on adopting a Clymene State Council. While the other four states have had elections, and a council filled with advisers and people to scrutinize the Governor's actions, nothing has been done for Clymene citizens. On the shift from center-left to center, I'm coming out to say, I will be running for Governor of Clymene again. I had this role a few years back and saw the state flourish and Adoha also expanded, with support for Plains and the people on that island. I want to see real change in the state and a State Council there so we can see people truly represented and support for state government. Labour Contest Heating up! :March 8th, 2013 In the beginning of the contest Robinson led over Inouye with a one point lead, 24-23% but quickly that changed as the three candidates hit the ground running trying to sway voters to their side. Inouyes mainstream progressive, environmental and leftist views are seen to be inbetween Robinson's socialist, trade unionist views and Lenka's center-left, centrist social views and stong support of unions. Each candidate has been trailblazing across the nation from Noble City to Adoha and every small settlement inbetween. While Lenka has been accused on two occassions from other candidates about how she doesn't support gay rights and not being totally with the party's views on some issues, shes been the "climber" in the polls. Starting out at 13% on February 27th, she now finds herself at 19% just three points behind Robinson, 22%, who has dropped two points since the campaign started. But just like Lenka, Inouye has seen the campaign favorable, also jumping 6 points to 29%. Today Inouye is speaking to two crowds of special interest Labour groups, the Young Labour group and Labour Milk which advocates for LGBT rights. Lenka will be campaigning in Oceana, which is her home and strongest state. She polls about 43% percent there. Robinson is seen as a weak candidate while his views mostly appricated, maybe showing the campaign and candidate is still relevant in politics. He will be campaigning in Noble City doing two events there before heading over to East Hills, his first vist to Oceana this election season. Labour will choose new Deputy Leader :March 5th, 2013 Marcus Villanova's Labour Party - a progressive and social-democratic stronghold in Lovia's formerly leftist political landscape - is about to choose a new deputy party leader. The party's members have the choice between Thomas Inouye, Steven Robinson, and Alžbeta Lenka. The Bulletin endorses candidate Robinson. We value his left-of-center stance and his intelligent approach to the issues at hand. The Bulletin strongly encourages candidate Robinson, and the other candidates for that matter, to take up the environment as one of the key issues in Lovian politics. Some things need to change drastically if we want to be able to maintain our quality of life, and evolve into a more egalitarian and healthy society. Latest political Merger: My take :February 24th, 2013 I saw a good half of my MOTCs leave this past week and go into a new Social Christian Party. I saw the same happen to the CNP. It hurt but made me think deeper about the situation around us in Lovia and what this means. Honestly, we are elected on two basis, a politican, and larger Political Party. A good half of the politicans elected from my party were elected under the assumption they'd put foward social democratic, socalist, and trade unionist policies. The new party doesn't reflect that or the voters, directly. I hope the best to the SCP that they represent the citizens and that they still know that the voters sent them there to do what they had in mind. But with the new party's goals, it sets out for social christian policies, which we can only be compromising and conservative social values and classical liberal centrist economic policies which don't truly reflect the voters true intentions. I will continue to scrutinize the Party and what it will do in Clymene and across the northern states, as it seems to have strong strength there. - Marcus/Michael Villanova 04:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Poll: Is Humanity, as a whole, moving in the right direction?' Half the Lovians think the 'system' needs to be changed, one in eight want to leave the system.' :February 23rd, 2013 In a limited poll conducted by Elk Punarbhava, half the Lovians indicated they think the system needs to changed if we want solve society's problems effectively. The questionnaire was about whether Humanity was moving in the right direction: "If we continue in the current direction, are we likely to solve our problems and generally be better off than we are now and were before?" Nearly 13% indicated that "We will solve everything with the tools we have been using all along". One in four believe we are heading in the right direction, "but we will have to change our course on some issues." The most surprising result was that five in eight Lovians think Humanity is not going in the right direction. The majority of those believe the 'system' (left unspecified) needs to be changed for us to move directions. A minority of about 13% thought even more action was required: "We have to quit our current system and change directions drastically." Punarbhava, speaking on behalf of Reboot, believes most people are well aware of "the dismal state of our planet": "the Western world revolves around consumption and growth. The human aspects are too often left out. Who wants to be a consumer if he or she can have dignity, enjoy healthy air and water, have plenty to eat, enjoy harmonious family relationships, and see the natural environment restored. It is good to see that 62,5% of the people in Lovia appreciate that. They realize change - in whatever form, but in the right direction - is necessary." King makes brief return to public eye, endorses newspaper business :February 23rd, 2013 HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia, who has been on the throne since November 2007 (with a one year hiatus in 2008-2009), was spotted in various public places, yesterday and today. He made a public appearance earlier today in which he endorsed the newspaper business. His Royal Highness remarked upon the importance of news sources to the Lovian economy, but also said he thought newspapers are among the easiest victims of a recession. He explicitly endorsed Our Earth Bulletin and the Peace Island Times, which was recently reactivated. The King made a suggestion to devise a system that would allow all Lovians easy access to news. Green Socialism' An editorial by Marcus Villanova' :February 22nd, 2013 Hello, Marcus Villanova here. Our Nova Times merged with the OEB to continue and strengthen Progressive, green values that drive progress and sensible politics around the world. I hope all our readers welcome the arrival of new writers from the NT staff, and our take on green politics, truth, justice, and progressive ideas in politics. I come as the Labour Party leader, a party which is most supported and voted in by Labour Union members, hard-working folks from Clave Rock to Adoha and everywhere in between. My message to you is we want to expand this. We support workers of all trades, of all backgrounds and of all classes. Our pitch to you is to give us support and give us the help we need to change Congress and change green standards. We recently fell to a split in the Party, major chunks of centrist and center-left politicans going to support the Social Christian Party. We look at this in a good light, that we can work cooperatively to put foward social and leftist goals. But that now we can truely put foward social democratic and progressive goals, like a socialist-green economy to protect nature and lessen our Co2 emissions. I hope you welcome us to the paper and welcome our articles to come. - Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Villanova invests in Our Earth Bulletin :February 22nd, 2013 Officially, Our Earth Bulletin is merging with Marcus Villanova's Nova Times. In reality, Villanova Inc. lets its long dormant newspaper retire and the company invests in the Bulletin, obtaining 50% of the formerly fully cooperatively owned newspaper. Villanova will join the editorial board. Elk Punarbhava will stay on as editor-in-chief. The Bulletin heartily welcomes Mr. Villanova and the Nova Times readers! Leskromento and Jones leave CNP for new Social Christian Party :February 22nd, 2013 Two of the Conservative Nationalist Party's (CNP) more prominent members have left the party for a the Social Christian Party (SCP), a centrist Christian-democratic party founded by the Maple family. Charles Jones has a centrist, pragmatic track record, and some had already expected a move to the center. Dave Leskromento was, until now, a rather conservative politician well in line with his party. As he explained his move to the SCP to CNP party leader Lukas Hoffmann, he said: "We just wanted to represent our actual views moving to center and democracy". He also expressed his wish to continue a good working relationship. Yesterday, Justin Abrahams also left his party, Marcus Villanova's Labour Party, to join the SCP. Abrahams is an established progressive and a former member of the thoroughly progressive Walden party. Leskromento immediately assumed leadership of the Social Christian Party. No talking points have been released yet. The party claims a centrist, democratic, and Christian course. Critics fear that the stress seems to be on the last term - the Maple family reportedly founded the party to "enforce christianity further" in Lovia. Anonymous reactions from people at the Lovian Freethought Academy are hesitant. As one LFA member said it: "We all value compassion, equality, dedication. If Christian-democratic parties are willing to represent those values in our politics, then that's a good thing. If Christian-democratic parties, however, push for 'religious enforcement', well then, maybe they're not so democratic at all." Update. In an interview with Our Earth Bulletin, the new chairman of the SCP, Dave Leskromento, commented on the party's religious viewpoints. Upon discovering that doctrinal courses are illegal in Lovian primary school (a course about various religions is allowed), he made clear he wished to abolish that provision, in a coalition with his "allies": the CCPL, the Conservative Nationalist Party, and - somewhat unexpectedly - Labour Party. Leskromento indicated he had no further plans to "enforce Christianity" in Lovia. According to him, the SCP is a Roman Catholic party, but non-Christian members are not barred. The Green Alley Grassroots Movement plans on redesigning Auerbach Alley, CR as car-free area :February 21st, 2013 The citizens of Clave Rock, Sylvania are pushing for a makeover of the Auerbach Alley, the east-west oriented street south of McCrooke Avenue. They want to ban motorized vehicles in the alley and see the street redesigned to make it a safe haven for pedestrians and bikers - Clave Rock being Lovia's established biking paradise. The change would also involve making the alley greener, with plenty of trees and park areas. The Auerback Alley redesign would be accompanied by a northbound extension of the Green Pathway, a rail trail to the south of the alley. Clave Rock citizens claim the movement is purely grassroots. The idea for the makeover, however, seems to come from a particular individual, architect Maya Gilmore. As a proponent of green living and community gardening (she leads the Living Earth Community Gardening initiative), Gilmore is spearheading the eco-movement in Lovia. The street, she says, is only a small part of what she's hoping to achieve with a community of likeminded Lovians. Among those people are Reboot organizer Elk Punarbhava, and Gilmore's partner, Lou Callenbach. Punarbhava has been granted the permission by Governor Hoffmann to make changes to the way Clave Rock currently looks. Gilmore and Punarbhava say they just await a reply from Nicholas Sheraldin, who heads the Free Society, headquartered in the alley. If the Society does not mind being on a car-free street, which is hardly expected to be a problem for an organization affiliated with the Green Party, the organizers will immediately redesign the alley. Detailed plans are to be released soon. Category:Newspaper Category:Clave Rock Category:Villanova Inc.